


Holofotes

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: ABO, Fame, Investigation, Living Together, M/M, Omegaverse, Science Fiction, ZoSan - Freeform, idol, physiotherapist, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Apesar de nem sempre admitirem para si mesmos, no fundo todos querem ser vistos, querem ser entendidos, querem ser valorizados. Até mesmo Sanji, um infeliz ídolo em alta, e Zoro, um fisioterapeuta isolado propositalmente.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Antes de tudo

“Segundo os inscritos antigos, no princípio havia apenas a grande deusa Unna e o nada. Ela era completa e perfeita, mas sentia-se só. Para acabar com sua solidão ela dividiu-se em três: Ummer, a guia; Nur, a transformadora; Nabis, a ponderada. Tornou-se três deusas irmãs diferentes entre si, mas que se complementavam. E sendo três, não estaria mais só. Juntas construíram o universo e suas minúcias: planetas, estrelas e tudo mais.

Porém, mesmo após criar todas essas maravilhas que compõem o universo, elas sentiam falta de algo. Somente então decidiram criar seres viventes com capacidade de multiplicação e inteligência. A Terra foi escolhida para ser o lar dessas vidas emergentes.

Ummer, por ser a primeira deusa a surgir da Grande Unna, fez a primeira experiência. Com sua sabedoria criou os animais e plantas, cada qual com sua complexidade. Para as plantas ela deu a capacidade de crescer nos lugares mais remotos e de se alimentar de luz, e aos animais deu instintos e mobilidade para lidar com as adversidades. O resultado a satisfez, mas Nur, a irmã do meio, queria algo mais.

Sendo a deusa dos desejos e ambições, Nur criou um novo tipo de animal e lhe deu mais consciência do que Ummer tinha dado aos seus, para que ele pudesse evoluir e crescer. A esse animal ela nomeou de humano. A criação a satisfez e ela permitiu que os humanos interagissem com as vidas criadas por Ummer e seguissem seu rumo natural. No entanto, ao criar os humanos Nur concedeu uma porção de sua vontade pela mudança e transformação. De seu ponto de vista tinha sido pouco, mas os humanos não puderam lidar com essa porção divina por mais mínima que fosse. A vontade de mudança virou ego e o ego os consumiu.

Os humanos travaram mais guerras do que poderiam suportar e enquanto buscavam a própria extinção, quase destruíram junto os animais e plantas. Nur, decepcionada, assistiu os humanos degradarem cada vez mais tudo ao seu redor até que, após decidirem em conjunto, as deusas obliteraram a espécie. As sequelas, no entanto, foram deixadas no mundo como lembrete daquela falha.

Depois disso a terceira e última deusa decidiu se manifestar. Nabis era de natureza apaziguadora e, portanto, queria agradar suas duas irmãs mais velhas. Ela utilizou do mesmo modelo humano para criar uma nova vida melhorada, adicionando, para isso, alguns elementos chaves dos animais criados por Ummer. Ademais, acrescentou características sexuais secundárias que complementariam o masculino e feminino já existentes, sendo esta a sua benção para a nova espécie.

As três reuniram-se para ver o resultado da criação de Nabis e ficaram satisfeitas. Corpo humano, algumas características animais, complexidade do sexo e, por fim, consciência. Com essa reunião de atributos criaram o que hoje é classificado como _Homo sapiens bestia_. Após isso as deusas teriam criado também doze deuses menores a partir de doze dedos delas, cada uma dando quatro dedos, e esses deuses guardariam os humanos-feras, cada um sendo regente de um mês ao longo do ano.

Após todas essas preparações Ummer, Nur e Nabis teriam entrado em estado de hibernação para somente acordarem no Dia da Sentença onde avaliariam os humanos-feras por seus atos e decidiriam se seriam obliterados como os humanos de outrora ou se poderiam continuar existindo.

A religião do triadismo é baseada em inscritos datados da segunda era pós-cataclisma, encontrados dentro de templos de pedra e hoje é uma das religiões mais influentes do mundo, sendo também a que possui mais elementos acerca dos nossos antepassados: os _Homo sapiens sapiens_.

Já no âmbito da ciência, uma das teorias mais aceitas e que contradiz essa religião é a Teoria Gallon, pensada pelo cientista Willie Gallon. Para Gallon a espécie humano-fera evoluiu diretamente do humano comum e que essa evolução teria sido iniciada a partir de circunstâncias ainda não totalmente esclarecidas do Grande Cataclisma.

Evidências encontradas em um sítio arqueológico de um laboratório pré-cataclisma, consideravelmente conservado graças a localização subterrânea em solo rochoso, proveu diversas informações novas sobre a vida anterior a nossa, mas ainda falta muito a ser descoberto. Em nossa pesquisa buscamos o verdadeiro motivo por trás da extinção dos humanos, o que causou o Grande Cataclisma e o estabelecimento de nossa espécie.

Teriam eles de fato provocado a própria extinção ou os motivos teriam sido externos? Teria de fato ocorrido uma intervenção divina? Ou seriam por razões de radiação de armas de guerra ou talvez um vírus inédito tenha destruído a humanidade? Devido a nossa similaridade genética estaríamos fadados a sofrer os mesmos riscos? É preciso conhecer os detalhes científicos do passado para aprendermos com suas vulnerabilidades e erros.”

(NICO; VEGAPUNK, 1985, p. 32)


	2. Prólogo

**Um diamante entre o carvão?**

**28/10/2020**

Há submundos invisíveis em diversos níveis da nossa sociedade, até mesmo em meio a celebridades reluzentes e de aspecto impecável. Em geral temos alguma ideia sobre a maioria desses submundos, embora seja difícil encontrar provas sobre a existência deles. Pessoas poderosas e/ou perigosas mantém uma constante vigilância sobre a circulação dessas informações e não é raro alguém disposto a revelá-las ao mundo desaparecer como num passe de mágica. Isso, entretanto, está para mudar, pois por meio de uma fonte confiável fotos reveladoras de uma festinha particular vieram a público.

Mês passado, em um dos grandes apartamentos privados do grupo Baroque Works, ocorreu uma festa regada em depravação e sadismo. Os organizadores de tal festa já são famosos, mesmo que através de boatos, de serem envolvidos em coisas ilegais, o próprio Arlong já foi alvo de diversos escândalos, embora tenha se livrado de todos judicialmente graças a seu anjo da guarda, também chamado de advogado.

Nas imagens é possível ver uso de drogas ilícitas, prostitutes e talvez até presença de armas. A baixa iluminação não permitiu maiores detalhes, infelizmente. Entretanto, o que chamou mais atenção, apesar das imagens borradas, era a figura de aspecto distinguível mesmo nas fotos ruins: Sanji, o artista de índole perfeita e o mais desejado da mídia atual, sentado confortavelmente em um dos sofás do apartamento onde acontecia a festa.

Seria esse o começo de revelações mais obscuras? Teria Sanji, um alfa _tão_ cavalheiresco, resolvido levar a sério o nome de seu grupo, DeepBlue, e afundar em meio a companhias sombrias?

Mas, mais importante: alguém mais não está surpreso desse rostinho bonito não ser tão perfeito quanto a imagem que ele vendia? Eu não caí em seu encanto e certamente há mais coisa nessa história do que a minha querida fonte conseguiu coletar.

Enquanto esperamos por mais exposições, desfrutem das imagens surpreendentes abaixo.

_A. Belladonna_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atropa Belladonna é o nome de uma planta venenosa.


	3. Maré de desgraça

Sanji sentou-se no sofá cinzento com as mãos no rosto enquanto respirava de boca aberta, tentando se acalmar. Tinha se deitado no sofá da pequena sala de descanso, adjunta a sala de maquiagem, para cochilar uns minutinhos antes da apresentação começar, por insistência dos companheiros e da agente. Segundo eles, sua aparência lhe dava a impressão de estar semimorto. Nem a maquiagem, muito bem feita por sinal, estava conseguindo disfarçar totalmente os traços do estresse e cansaço de seu rosto.

Tudo vinha piorando desde que fora drogado e levado numa festa particular de Arlong, membro de uma banda de rock de uma companhia rival. No início daquela noite ele lembrava de estar em um evento social em comemoração do novo filme de um ator que Izo gostava, então sua consciência nublou e de algum modo foi parar na festa de Arlong. Sanji não sabia como e nem o porquê de alguém ter feito isso com ele. A sua suspeita mais forte era a de que queriam prejudicar, de um jeito ou de outro, sua imagem, mas porquê? Quem teria tanto rancor contra sua pessoa para chegar a esse ponto?

Nunca em sua vida simpatizara com o homem-peixe que era conhecido, segundo as más línguas, por estar envolvido em todo tipo de negócio sujo que pessoas de seu nível social eram capazes de se envolver e se esquivar das consequências. Se não fosse pelas parcas lembranças nebulosas daquela noite e as fotos ligeiramente borradas que foram vazadas para um blog de fofocas, ele jamais acreditaria que tinha participado da tal festa.

O que mais lhe intrigava, no entanto, era com o que tinham lhe drogado. No dia seguinte, ao despertar numa ruela próxima de um hotel barato, ligou para Kikunojo assim que seus dedos letárgicos conseguiram pressionar a tela do celular com alguma mínima firmeza. Ela o levou para fazer todo tipo de teste de saúde num lugar de confiança, mas fora não haver sinais de abuso ou coisa pior, não havia qualquer sinal distinguível da possível droga em seu sangue.

Desde o nascimento que a sua constituição demonstrou uma anômala resistência a diversos tipos de drogas, medicinais ou não, então descobrir a essa altura da vida uma droga que lhe deixou tão à mercê assim era no mínimo preocupante.

Um calafrio incômodo cruzou o corpo de Sanji, eriçando os pelos de sua cauda inquieta sobre sofá — ela era amarela assim como suas orelhas, mas possuía três padrões de manchas por toda sua extensão.

Sanji tentou ignorar o acontecimento mesmo com as fotos vazadas e o questionamento incessante de pessoas na internet, mas os pesadelos recomeçaram após tentar voltar a rotina de ensaios para a turnê que estavam prestes a iniciar. A progressão, então, foi natural. Passou a se alimentar mal, pois tudo lhe enjoava. O vício em cigarros voltou numa intensidade que preocupou seus companheiros de grupo. Dormia pouco para fugir dos pesadelos de uma fase que jurava ter superado e o cansaço se refletia no corpo dolorido e nas cefaleias que se tornavam cada vez mais frequente.

— Merda. — praguejou, esperando o ligeiro tremor nas mãos cessar. Um pouco de suor escorria por sua nuca. Isso nunca iria ter fim?

Gostaria de ter tido um pouco mais de tempo para se estabilizar, mas a porta separando a saleta da outra foi aberta lentamente e por ela passou um discreto homem-cavalo de cabelos loiros. Se é que um homem daquele porte, com seus respeitáveis 1,87 metros, poderia ser muito discreto... Sanji estalou o pescoço e ficou de pé.

— Já é hora de ir para o palco? — indagou antes mesmo de Sabo, um de seus companheiros de grupo, pudesse falar algo.

Sabo o examinou de cima a baixo antes de responder. No rosto uma óbvia expressão preocupada que Sanji preferiu ignorar.

— Bem, sim, mas acha que está bem o suficiente para se apresentar? Não me leve a mal, Sanji, mas você aparenta estar precisando desesperadamente de um extenso descanso.

Sanji sentia o corpo tenso, era bem verdade. Contudo, duvidava que teria algum problema ao dançar e cantar por algumas horas. Talvez o que estava precisando nem era um afastamento, como Sabo parecia propor, mas sim voltar a correr. Fazia alguns meses que não se dedicava ao esporte. Passou por Sabo enfiando as mãos do bolso da calça e deu de ombros.

— Eu aguento. — disse, simplesmente.

A seu ver isso tinha encerrado o assunto, mas ao entrar na sala de maquiagem foi novamente bombardeado por perguntas sobre sua saúde pelos seus outros colegas, em especial por Koby que já foi colocando a mão em sua testa a procura de qualquer sinal de temperatura alterada. Ele era sempre o primeiro a checar a saúde dos outros, num eterno companheirismo que as vezes parecia um comportamento materno. Talvez isso fosse uma das suas muitas características caninas típicas.

Olhou ao redor notando que os maquiadores e figurinistas todos tinham saído. Era costume do grupo ter uma rápida conversa longe dos ouvidos do restante da equipe de produção antes do show propriamente dito se iniciar.

— Eu estou bem, Koby. — afastou a mão de sua testa sem rudeza e encarou cada um nos olhos para provar que estava sendo sincero. Os olhares, no entanto, nas faces de Koby, Sabo, Izo e Cavendish não eram minimamente crédulos. Revirou os olhos, estalando com a língua.

Um suspiro audível concomitante ao claquear de saltos agulhas desviou a atenção deles para a mulher alta que se aproximava. Kikunojo, vestida num de seus muitos terninhos elegantes, olhava seu relógio de pulso ao mesmo tempo que avançava decidida até o grupo. Sua cauda de raposa tão negra quanto seus longos cabelos lisos. No rosto uma familiar expressão severa de pré-evento.

— Não ache que irei menosprezar a sua condição atual, Sanji. Sei que o estresse dos últimos eventos tem sido extenuante, mas jogar para debaixo do tapete não irá resolver. Amanhã, quando todos estiverem descansados do show de hoje, iremos nos reunir e conversar sobre nossos próximos passos.

— Vamos cancelar a turnê? — perguntou Cavendish, enquanto deslizava os dedos suavemente sobre as ondulações moldadas em seu cabelo. Os traços de seu belo rosto não demonstrando qualquer insatisfação sobre a possibilidade.

Izo e Kiku deram uma rápida troca de olhares, indicando que o assunto já devia ter surgido em alguma das conversas deles, mas logo ela tratou de negar.

— Conversaremos sobre isso depois, agora vocês precisam ir para o palco. Como você está, Sanji? E não minta para mim. — os lábios pintados de vermelho formaram uma linha repreensiva.

Sanji engoliu em seco.

— Meu corpo está um pouco dolorido, mas nada que me impeça de...

— Eu posso trocar de lugar com ele. — sugeriu Koby antes mesmo dele terminar a frase.

Kiku cruzou os braços, analisando rapidamente a situação. Nas músicas que compunham a apresentação do dia Sanji teria diversas posições de destaque, mas nada que Koby não pudesse cobrir. A habilidade de cada membro do DeepBlue, afinal, foi lapidada da mesma maneira intensa que os padrões de qualidades que a Ryugu Entertainment exigia. Então, ignorando a clara insatisfação do homem-guepardo, moveu a cabeça em assentimento.

— Não temos tempo para mais discussões: Sanji você irá trocar de posição com Koby. Agora vão para o palco! — demandou em seu tom imperativo.

Sanji deu um muxoxo contrariado, mas não retorquiu. Não tinha mais idade para estar fazendo birra, apesar da vontade ser grande — ser ídolo tinha lhe garantido uma nova porção de maus-costumes. Além disso, realmente não tinham mais tempo sobrando. Alguém bateu na porta, chamando-os, e uma pessoa da staff, com um fone sem fio num dos ouvidos e uma prancheta na mão, os guiou para o local de onde surgiriam.

O palco da vez tinha sido especialmente adaptado para a apresentação daquela noite, onde eles surgiriam diante do público já em suas devidas posições por elevadores ocultos no chão de madeira. O gelo seco e o jogo de luzes ajudariam a melhorar o efeito do aparecimento. Originalmente, Sanji estaria numa localização mais central, mas por ter trocado com Koby, agora estaria na ponta do palco onde era mais fácil de ter acesso as coxias caso precisasse ser socorrido pela staff.

É claro que Sanji sabia ter sido essa a ideia por trás do pedido de Koby. Ele era de fato um cachorrinho preocupado pelo bem-estar de todos. Sorriu com o pensamento enquanto sentia a base sob seus pés começar a se elevar de um modo quase suave. Acima conseguia ouvir a música de introdução soando estrondosamente por causa da qualidade do equipamento de som e da própria acústica do lugar. Ajeitou um amasso imaginário em sua roupa, verificou a firmeza do microfone de rosto e respirou fundo um pouco antes ligá-lo. Logo o gelo seco inundou tudo ao seu redor.

Em poucos minutos terminou de ser elevado, com o elevador tornando-se parte do palco de modo indefinível se visto de longe. Pouco conseguia ver com o gelo seco espesso que os cercava, mas quando chegou sua vez de unir sua voz a música, iniciou como de praxe. As luzes de vários tons de azul coloriam a neblina artificial seguindo o ritmo da música e aos poucos eles eram revelados ao público que gritava animado.

O show teria seguido como tantos outros que tinham feito antes, mas quando estava quase tudo visível, Sanji percebeu que havia algo errado. Koby, com apenas metade do corpo acima do palco, parecia preso no elevador que não concluíra seu trajeto como deveria. Como profissional, ele continuava cantando como se não houvesse nada errado, mas era perceptível o esforço que ele estava pondo para tentar se libertar do que estava prendendo seus pés.

O cenário piorou quando um grosso cabo metálico caiu ao chão, quase ao lado de Koby. Por pouco o cabo não acertou alguém, sua espessura e peso teria causado uma lesão terrível. O som falhou e a música foi interrompida. Antes mesmo de alguém conseguir reagir, as orelhas de Sanji captaram o som de algo mais se partindo no teto. Só teve tempo de notar que algo grande caía em direção a Koby antes que seu próprio corpo se movesse num impulso.

Sabendo que ninguém seria mais rápido que ele — era um homem-guepardo afinal —, Sanji avançou rapidamente até Koby. Dominado pela adrenalina, firmou as mãos abaixo das axilas dele e o puxou com força o suficiente para arrancá-lo do elevador quebrado. Em seguida, num novo impulso poderoso de suas pernas, jogou a ambos o mais longe que conseguiu. Eles derraparam no chão de madeira desajeitadamente, se ralando bastante na ação, mas se afastando bastante do elevador quebrado.

Um estrondo alto seguiu-se ao pulo, pois o que tinha caído era um conjunto inteiro de refletores. Cabos elétricos ainda ligados a algum deles, soltavam faíscas para todos os lados. Sanji pouco deu importância a isso, mas preocupado com Koby que saíra rolando quando caiu ao chão.

— Koby, você está bem? — perguntou tentando se levantar, mas ao tentar mexer a perna direita, uma dor subida lhe fez cair de lado e urrar de dor.

Com as mãos nuas rasgou a perna da calça o máximo que conseguiu e olhou assustado para sua panturrilha, vendo uma estranha deformidade nos músculos sob a pele. Havia uma parte onde a pele se abaixava de modo inesperado e outra alta, como se houvesse uma bola de pingue-pongue amassada escondida debaixo da pele. E a dor era intensa. Curvou-se sentindo a dor irradiar por sua perna inteira, mal conseguindo discernir as palavras que as pessoas diziam ao se aproximar dele às pressas. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para agonia que sentia depois do efeito da adrenalina lhe abandonar tão rápido.

Chamas se iniciaram a partir das faíscas e a balbúrdia entre o público se tornou geral. Porém, nada disso ele viu, pois apagou quando alguém tentou erguê-lo.

* * *

O cheiro de produto antisséptico e éter que invadia suas narinas o fez perceber onde estava antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Piscando letárgico por causa do sono não muito restaurador que tivera ao desmaiar, mirou com um desgosto discreto o quarto hospitalar no qual se encontrava. Uma linha azul vertical cortava as paredes brancas numa tentativa de contrastar um pouco do branco excessivo do ambiente, apenas sendo interrompida pela janela de persianas fechadas. O ar era gélido por causa do ar-condicionado potente e a cama um pouco desconfortável.

Ao lado da cama havia uma mesa de cabeceira com uma jarra de água e copos descartáveis sobre uma bandeja plástica. Encostada na parede oposta havia uma poltrona branco-gelo e nessa poltrona estava sentado um Sabo adormecido com a cabeça pendendo para a frente.

Claramente estava num quarto privativo hospitalar não muito caro, algo certamente exigido por Kiku para dificultar a vida de ocasionais repórteres que tentassem encontrá-lo. E como tinha companhia, mesmo que adormecida, Sanji comprimiu o desconforto que fazia seu estômago se contorcer. Não queria parecer ainda mais deprimente na frente de seus amigos. Desmaiar depois de ter arremessado Koby de qualquer jeito tinha sido o cúmulo.

Pensou em acordar Sabo para saber como estava Koby e também o porquê de estar hospitalizado, mas então lembrou da visão estranha de sua panturrilha. Sentou-se de súbito — o que logo se provou ser um erro pois a dor veio em cadências incômodas subindo da ponta do pé até o quadril — e puxou o lençol para tirar suas dúvidas, visualizando sua perna direita bem enfaixada do joelho ao calcanhar.

Tentou movimentar o pé de leve, um simples movimento para baixo, e sua perna inteira ardeu com a dor que irradiava. Ele mordeu o lábio para não emitir ruídos desnecessários, mas ao voltar o olhar para a poltrona viu Sabo já bem desperto. Provavelmente tinha acordado quando se moveu afoito momentos antes. Sabo sempre fora o de sono mais leve entre eles.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou ele, saindo da poltrona para ver Sanji de perto.

Sanji respirou lentamente a fim de controlar sua expressão apesar da dor que sentia. A única coisa que não precisava no momento era tentar explicar porque analgésicos não adiantavam em seu corpo.

— Estou bem agora. Onde está Koby? E os outros?

Sabo ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo achar graça da preocupação dele. No entanto, logo suspirou.

— Ele está bem, só ficou com alguns arranhões nos braços, mas nada que não terá sumido em pouco tempo. Os outros nem chegaram a se machucar. E é com você mesmo que deveria estar preocupado, Sanji. — ele deu um olhar longo para a perna enfaixada do guepardo que continuava livre do lençol. — Dormiu por doze horas, sabia? Achávamos que você tinha tido uma concussão e por isso não acordava, mas o médico disse que isso era resultado de uma fadiga extrema.

Sanji voltou a encostar a cabeça do travesseiro, fechando os olhos por um instante. Então tinha dormido por doze horas consecutivas e ainda se sentia cansado? Suas noites de sono perturbado estavam de fato cobrando o preço em seu corpo e com juros.

Quando olhou para Sabo com a intenção de tranquilizá-lo, a porta do quarto se abriu e Kikunojo e Koby passaram por ela. A única mulher no ambiente exibia uma expressão mais rígida do que era seu habitual, além dos lábios estarem pintados de um vinho bem escuro que ela só usava quando estava de mal humor, andando firme na direção do leito onde Sanji estava acamado.

— Vinsmoke Sanji, precisamos conversar.


	4. Os primeiros vestígios

Sanji sabia, de certo modo, que não conseguiria esconder por muito tempo seu estado de saúde debilitado, principalmente de Kikunojo que mantinha exames trimestrais com uma rigorosidade que causaria orgulho em qualquer médico mais meticuloso. Claro, não imaginava que a descoberta seria em tal situação, nunca tinha passado por um acidente similar antes, mas não estava totalmente surpreso. Situações ruins tendiam a atrair mais situações ruins, afinal. Ajeitando-se na cama de modo a ficar sentado, ele esperou pelas repreensões e expressão decepcionada que Kikunojo lhe daria, mas Koby adiantou-se, com o rosto avermelhado por um provável choro anterior, e pegou sua mão.

— Eu sinto muito, Sanji! — ele usava os óculos redondos de leitura acima dos olhos agora secos e firmes. Podia ter chorado em algum momento durante as longas horas que Sanji ficou adormecido, mas nesse momento ele parecia pronto para enfrentar o que fosse. — Se eu não tivesse ficado preso, você não teria se machucado dessa forma.

Koby possuía curativos pelos braços e um band-aid em sua bochecha esquerda, mas fora isso não parecia ter se machucado muito. Essa constatação foi o suficiente para Sanji se sentir um pouco menos preocupado, embora estivesse difícil disfarçar a dor quente em sua perna.

— Estamos vivos e bem, é tudo o que importa. — Sanji quis passar a mão entre as orelhas marrons dele que estavam baixas pelo pesar, mas achou melhor evitar movimentos extras. Em vez disso, sorriu para o homem-cachorro que lhe lembrava muito um shiba inu em comportamento. Sensível e preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante confiável. — Acidentes são imprevisíveis e pode acontecer com qualquer um.

Kikunojo suspirou atraindo os olhares deles.

— Na verdade é sobre isso que desejo falar com você, Sanji.

As orelhas baixas de Koby ficaram alertas ao som da porta se abrindo em um ruído muito suave. Todos voltaram sua atenção para os dois recém chegados: um homem de cabelo negro e rosto coberto de sardas e um loiro que o formato da cabeça lembrava ligeiramente um abacaxi. Ambos usavam roupas casuais, mas algo no jeito de andar e rostos sérios indicava que não eram fãs e nem estavam ali para uma simples visita. Um possuía orelhas e cauda negra típico das panteras e o outro possuía asas cinzentas recolhidas junto as costas para não derrubar nada ao redor. Sanji supôs que esse último fosse do clã das águias, mas sempre achou mais difícil identificar de qual infraespécie eram as pessoas-aves.

— Fizemos como o requisitado, senhorita Inoue. Viemos com as roupas mais discretas possíveis e não atraímos atenção indesejada da mídia. — disse o loiro assim que a porta se fechou a suas costas.

Kikunojo anuiu, satisfeita.

— Obrigada. Se possível gostaria de evitar o assédio dos fãs e repórteres o máximo de tempo possível para que um anúncio formal sobre o caso seja dado apenas quando tudo for resolvido.

Enquanto ocorria o pequeno diálogo, Koby e Sabo se locomoveram para o lado oposto do quarto, perto da janela, para não deixar Sanji sufocado com a quantidade de pessoas presentes naquele cômodo pequeno.

Ao chegarem mais perto da cama — Kikunojo cedeu espaço para eles sem protesto — o homem moreno retirou um distintivo de dentro do bolso da bermuda e o estendeu brevemente para que o restante das pessoas o visse.

— Somos os investigadores Portgas e Phoenix e estamos responsáveis pelo seu caso, senhor Vinsmoke. — disse indicando as etiquetas adesivas com os nomes Portgas D. Ace, no próprio peito do homem moreno, e Phoenix Marco no peito do homem ao lado. Sanji conseguiu lê-las graças as letras garrafais com que foram escritos os nomes.

As sobrancelhas de Sanji se apertaram e as orelhas adotaram uma posição atenta.

— Que caso...?

Retirando um caderninho de anotações e uma caneta do bolso, o sujeito chamado Portgas passou a procurar a página onde anotara os pontos importantes de sua investigação inicial.

— Depois da análise da cena do acidente, chegamos à conclusão preliminar de que ele foi provocado. A plataforma do elevador possuía indícios de ter sido previamente sabotada e o conjunto de refletores que quase os acertou tinha danos pontuais nos cabos de suporte. E visto as posições originais do grupo antes da troca realizada por você e seu colega, a sabotagem visava o seu lugar no palco, senhor Vinsmoke.

Sanji fechou a boca que não tinha percebido ter deixado entreaberta, sem saber o que falar. As novas informações somadas a dor que sentia, deixaram seu discernimento um tanto afetado. Em geral ele conseguia ser mais controlado e perceptivo, até lhe elogiavam a cerca disso, mas certamente ninguém o julgaria de estar um pouco desnorteado depois de descobrir que alguém tinha tentado lhe matar. E falhado.

— Você possui algum inimigo ou desafeto velado? Alguém que tenha agido de maneira suspeita ao seu redor ou que tenha lhe feito ameaças de qualquer tipo? — perguntou o segundo investigador, tomando a frente nos questionamentos. Ele focou o olhar dourado nos dois que permaneciam quietos próximo a janela, mas nem Sabo nem Koby vacilaram sob seu olhar. — Algum desentendimento entre seus colegas de grupo, por exemplo?

Sanji sentiu o irritante calafrio persistente percorrer sua coluna até a ponta de sua cauda, que por estar coberta pelo lençol teve seu estremecimento escondido dos demais. Sentiu também um princípio de dor de cabeça ao se imaginar sendo o centro de uma investigação que nunca previu estar envolvido. Será que eles já teriam descoberto algo que comprometeria sua posição no DeepBlue? Teriam seus colegas falado algo que não deveriam? Porém, apesar de seus questionamentos internos, quando falou sua voz foi firme.

— Eles não têm nada a ver com isso. — garantiu.

— E quanto a inimigos? Algum concorrente talvez? — insistiu Phoenix, agora olhando atentamente para o paciente em questão.

— Não me lembro de ter alguém assim.

Ace, o investigador pantera, suspirou, devolvendo o caderno e a caneta ao bolso sem adicionar novas informações a suas páginas. Aquele interrogatório inicial tinha se provado ser mais do que inútil.

— Espero que sua vontade em ser colaborativo aumente quando se recuperar do choque do acidente, senhor Vinsmoke. Ou deseja que algum de seus colegas se machuque enquanto retarda a investigação com suas omissões?

Os olhos de Sanji não pararam de encarar os do investigador, sem demonstrar grandes mudanças de expressão além do franzir mais acentuado na sobrancelha mais visível, mas os dedos apertavam firme o lençol abaixo. Porém antes de ter tempo de gerar uma resposta, Koby pigarreou chamando a atenção para si.

— Bem, há as cartas. — ele comentou meio receoso, evitando verificar qual expressão Sanji estaria demonstrando. Era o mais novo do grupo e o que a personalidade ainda precisava dar os amadurecimentos finais, no entanto, sentia que precisava se manifestar ali. — Quando fui pegar algumas roupas suas para substituir as que se estragaram, achei os envelopes que estavam guardados lá, Sanji.

Sanji percebeu o cuidado dele ao não utilizar a palavra “escondido” no lugar de “guardado”. Koby devia acreditar que Sanji apenas estava esperando um bom momento para falar sobre aquilo e não que estava aguardando uma chance de queimá-las sem deixar vestígios. Koby, afinal, era do tipo de amigo que confia nos outros.

Aquela informação nova atraiu a atenção dos dois investigadores, assim como a de Kikunojo também.

— Que cartas? — Ace ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Koby continuou.

— Todas eram cartas de papel com uma frase no meio da página feita com recortes de letras de revistas. Só tinha visto isso em filmes, por isso achei que era algum tipo de brincadeira. Mas... havia algo de estranho nas frases...

Os investigadores trocaram um rápido olhar antes de encararem Sanji outra vez.

— Esteve recebendo ameaças? Quando isso começou?

Os lábios de Sanji formigaram no desejo de sentir o peso do cigarro entre eles para se acalmar, além de também sentir uma vontade imensa de mandar todo mundo sair para ele sofrer suas dores com sossego, mas o máximo que fez foi anuir cansado. Não valia o esforço ocultar aquilo por mais tempo.

— Recebi a primeira no início do mês passado. Fui buscar meu celular na sala de ensaio azul e a carta estava embaixo dele.

Sanji lembrava bem da ligeira sensação desagradável que teve ao ler “eu sei quem você é” montada com recortes de tamanhos e cores variadas. Inicialmente, assim como Koby, achou que se tratasse de uma brincadeira de alguém do grupo e esperou algum deles se delatar. Porém, ao questioná-los sobre a tal carta ele viu genuínas expressões confusas nos rostos dos integrantes do DeepBlue. Estranhou. Quando dias mais tarde encontrou a segunda no bolso interno de uma das roupas que experimentava para uma futura apresentação, nada comentou com seus colegas.

— Ao todo recebi seis. Elas estão todas no lugar onde Koby as viu. Elas apareciam em lugares comuns que outras pessoas podiam ter acesso e como não eram exatamente ameaças, não me preocupei tanto. Mas a última... A última apareceu dentro do meu quarto e não sei como a pessoa que anda fazendo isso conseguiu entrar lá.

O investigador Portgas assentiu, terminando de anotar pequenas frases no caderninho que tinha novamente retirado do bolso.

— Recolheremos as cartas para nosso especialista analisar e também precisaremos revistar seu quarto. — o investigador Phoenix adiantou enquanto esperava Ace terminar as anotações em letras ilegíveis.

— Revistem o que precisarem, revirem o alojamento inteiro se for preciso, mas quero o responsável por isso detido antes que algo pior aconteça. — Kikunojo exigiu, lançando um olhar preocupado para Sanji. A palidez dele parecia ter se intensificado nos últimos minutos e o suor escorrendo pela sua testa, apesar do frio na sala, não lhe passou despercebido. — Acredito que se tiverem mais perguntas podem fazer em outro momento, pois Sanji acaba de despertar e o acidente aconteceu a meras doze horas atrás.

— Certo. Voltaremos a entrar em contato depois. Parte do nosso pessoal está fazendo a vigília no hospital, então não precisa se preocupar sobre ataques aqui. — comentou Phoenix tomando o caderninho das mãos de Ace e enfiando em seu próprio bolso.

Em seguida os dois policiais se dirigiram em direção a porta, mas antes que Marco pudesse girar a maçaneta, Kikunojo se manifestou novamente.

— Talvez eu esteja pedindo muito, mas já que estão de saída, poderiam acompanhá-los até o alojamento. — ela apontou para Sabo e Koby, surpreendendo ambas as duplas. — Passarei o dia no hospital e ficaria mais tranquila se eles fossem escoltados por policiais tão confiáveis como vocês.

O investigador Portgas deu um sorriso largo que iluminou seu rosto e gesticulou chamando pelos dois ídolos que precisavam ser levados para casa. Sabo e Koby não estavam satisfeitos de irem embora depois de terem falado tão pouco com Sanji, mas um olhar estreito de Kikunojo foi o suficiente para fazê-los obedecer de imediato. Havia momentos que ela era mais tolerante com contrarrespostas, mas aquele não era um desses momentos. E eles não precisavam ser relembrados do porquê dela ser chamada de demônio entre os colegas da empresa.

— Sem problema, senhorita Inoue. Qualquer dúvida ou suspeita pode entrar em contato com o número que te dei.

Em seguida o grupo dos quatro homens se despediram novamente e saíram do quarto. Deixados a sós, Kikunojo voltou a se aproximar da lateral da cama a fim de observar Sanji de perto. No belo rosto da mulher-raposa desenhou-se uma expressão de profundo pesar agora que não precisava agir com severidade e nem havia mais testemunhas.

— Como você está, Sanji? De verdade.

Sanji respirou fundo, encostando pesadamente a cabeça no travesseiro branco.

— Estou me sentindo um merda. — resumiu ele para não ter que falar a imensa lista de desconforto e dores que sentia. Além disso, pressentia que contar sobre os pesadelos não iria ajudar em nada para que ela se acalmasse.

Sem que Sanji pedisse nada, a agente buscou o controle do ar-condicionado e aumentou a temperatura do quarto. Sanji lhe sorriu em agradecimento por aquele gesto de gentileza.

— Você devia ter me deixado a par da situação antes de tudo desandar dessa forma. Foi isso o que acordamos no dia que nos conhecemos.

— Eu sei.

— Bem, de qualquer modo, agora você terá forçadamente um tempo para descansar e se recuperar como se deve. E como a desgraça já aconteceu, ao menos podemos aproveitar para lhe deixar fora da mídia até a investigação ser concluída e esperar que o escândalo seja esquecido até lá. — ela jogou uma mecha de cabelo para trás dos ombros e o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos antes de continuar. — Seja sincero comigo, você acha que isso tem algo a ver com o que houve em seu passado?

Inclinando o rosto para a lateral, Sanji simplesmente franziu o cenho.

— Acredito que não. Não vejo motivos para virem atrás de mim agora, assim como não tiveram motivos antes disso. — ele afirmou com mais certeza do que possuía realmente.

Kikunojo suspirou.

— Então, ou é um fã extremamente obsessivo ou algum rival disposto a sujar as mãos para te tirar da concorrência midiática. Certo, agora lhe dar uma breve explicação de como irei te tirar daqui. — ao ver os olhos de Sanji se arregalarem de surpresa, ela adicionou com um sorriso compreensivo. — Você odeia hospitais, então não seria bom para sua recuperação permanecer aqui. Além disso, quando eu falei sobre você ficar fora da mídia, estava sendo literal.

* * *

A empreitada de retirá-lo do hospital em segredo foi mais mirabolante do que o esperado, mas surpreendentemente deu certo. Envolveu uma Kikunojo vestida de enfermeira, um Sanji de peruca preta e usando nada mais do que a bata de hospital, e um carro alugado no nome de um colega da empresa. Certamente Kikunojo tinha tido outros cuidados e prevenções extras antes do plano ser posto em prática, mas ela nada comentou sobre isso, informando apenas o essencial ao paciente de perna lesionada.

Sanji foi, então, transportado com cuidado em uma cadeira de rodas no horário da troca de turno das enfermeiras e levado ao estacionamento no subsolo onde o carro alugado fora posto mais cedo. Da cadeira foi transferido para o banco de trás do carro e coberto com um tecido grosso para lhe deixar aquecido, pois do lado de fora chovia forte. Kikunojo tirou as vestes de enfermeira — abaixo do uniforme hospitalar ela vestia uma roupa justa preta — e depois de dobrá-las sobre o banco do carona, ela se posicionou para dirigir.

A chuva não estava em seus planos, mas por dificultar a visão geral devido sua intensidade, Kikunojo a considerou como um bom presságio. Manobrou o carro com calma para uma das saídas secundárias, tendo a atenção de verificar vez ou outra se Sanji estava bem escondido sob a manta ou se estavam sendo seguidos. Ao sair debaixo da chuva, guiou o carro pelo caminho que passava perto da entrada do hospital, permitindo que visualizasse o conjunto de repórteres e fãs barrados pelos policiais que estavam ali para garantir a paz do paciente que tinha sido substituído por um sósia sem ninguém perceber.

— Terá que aguentar até estarmos longe o suficiente do hospital. — a voz sussurrante de Kikunojo quase não alcançou os ouvidos de Sanji de tão baixo que ela falou. Seus lábios mal tinham se movido também.

Sanji não respondeu, apenas ficou imóvel do jeito que estava.

Acomodado torto e desconfortável no banco de trás ele fez o possível e o impossível para disfarçar que não havia alguém ali. Felizmente a mistura das muitas luzes da cidade e o trânsito que parecia não parar nunca, ninguém prestava atenção no ambiente dentro dos carros. Somente quando Kikunojo avisou que tinham passado por uma ponte foi que Sanji se permitiu ajeitar sobre o banco e ficou sentado do jeito mais confortável que conseguiu: com as costas viradas para uma das portas traseiras e a perna machucada sobre o resto do banco.

Ao olhar para fora e ver o movimento da estrada começar a escassear na mesma medida que árvores começavam a se multiplicar na beira dela, Sanji entendeu que estavam saindo da cidade.

— Para onde estamos indo?

Kikunojo olhou rapidamente para ele pelo espelho retrovisor.

— Para onde você possa ficar seguro. Ainda viajaremos por algumas horas, melhor dormir para se cansar menos.

Sanji não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Imaginara que ela iria dar algumas voltas para despistar repórteres enxeridos, mas que acabariam voltando para algum dos alojamentos secundários da empresa, onde poderia descansar em paz pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Porém, visto a distância que já tinham tomado do centro da cidade, não acreditava que voltariam tão cedo.

Como sua agente ainda não parecia ter superado a questão de Sanji ter ocultado os problemas tidos pelo último mês, Sanji foi condicionado a uma longa viagem silenciosa pela rodovia noturna. Dormir apropriadamente ele sabia que não conseguiria, tanto pelo desconforto quanto pelo desejo de não rever os pesadelos, mas em alguns momentos acabou tendo pequenos intervalos de um sono sem sonho. Pararam poucas vezes durante a viagem, uma vez para comer e duas vezes para ir ao banheiro de posto de gasolina.

A viagem acabou várias horas mais tarde, quando adentraram uma cidadezinha rural por volta das seis da manhã. Sanji despertava de seu último cochilo exausto quando o carro estacionou de súbito em frente a uma casa que parecia estar no meio do nada. Ele mirou a frente da casa — que era enorme, diga-se de passagem — mas sua mente cansada não conseguiu pensar muito mais do que “que merda de lugar é esse?”.

Kikunojo saiu do carro e abriu a porta onde Sanji estivera escorado quase ao mesmo instante que um homem apareceu diante a porta entreaberta da casa. Sanji somente conseguiu enxergá-lo melhor quando Kikunojo lhe ajudou a se arrastar penosamente em direção a entrada do lugar que seria seu novo esconderijo, parando a poucos passos do homem-lobo de cabelo esverdeado. Ele era alto, praticamente da mesma altura que Sanji, e era possível notar pelos braços expostos numa camiseta simples que possuía uma compleição consideravelmente robusta.

Sanji nunca o tinha visto, então supôs que não era algum colega famoso de Kiku. Talvez fosse alguém que tentou o estrelato, mas não tinha carisma suficiente para encantar o público? A carranca em seu rosto dificilmente teria sido considerada um atributo a ser exaltado nas revistas de celebridades.

Apesar de sua própria aparência não ser das melhores naquele momento e de estar apoiando seu peso nos ombros de sua agente para conseguir se manter em pé, Sanji ergueu o queixo e encarou firme o outro. O sorriso veio fácil e habitual aos lábios, enquanto esperava pela reação costumeira de pessoas comuns quando estão diante alguém realmente famoso. Por mais que Kikunojo sempre tivesse o cuidado de escolher indivíduos não muito interessados nesse mundo de fama para trabalharem próximos dos membros do DeepBlue, na maioria das vezes era possível perceber certo grau de deslumbramento nos olhos do staff.

Entretanto, esse desconhecido não retribuiu seu sorriso nem sequer o cumprimentou. Na verdade, mal olhou o suficiente para Sanji antes de voltar sua atenção para Kikunojo e perguntar numa voz grave:

— E quem é esse?


End file.
